Reborn Into Monstrosity
by dinohannah
Summary: So... this is part of Reborn Into Monstrosity and I felt like publishing it on its own. Its my first lemon and if things don't make sense, it is part of the story with the same name. Hope you like! :) AragornxLegolas


Aragorn smiled softly at the very cute Legolas who looked like a kicked puppy. The elf was blushing from the tip of his ears to the base of his neck.

The ranger sighed in defeat and pulled Legolas flush against his body. He ignored the gasp of surprise and crashed their lips together in a sloppy and messy kiss. The man had no intentions of going easy on the way-too-adorable-for-his-own-good Legolas and decided right then and there, he was going to devour, prey, and feast upon the submissive.

Legolas' eyes opened wide and he mewled into the kiss when the man mapped out his mouth. He always dreamed of kissing the future king of Gondor since the fellowship was created. Now here he was, kissing the love of his life in his room in the wonderful elven realm of Lothlorien.

Aragorn let his hands wander. One descended lower as he wrapped it around the other's shapely waist and massaged the soft, velvety skin on the other's lower back. The other rose upwards to the back of other's neck and he massaged that area, all the while, continuing to feast on Legolas' lips like they were candy and slowly grinding into the other's lower half.

The elf let out a keening wail when he felt the man grind into him. He was in pure bliss as the other found ways of feasting from him. The elf never noticed the recent loss of his and his mate-to-be's clothes nor did he notice Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil enter the room, blush furiously, and quickly rush out of the room with faces as red as tomatoes. Apparently, Aragorn didn't notice them either as he gave no indication of stopping and Legolas would have been rejoicing if his brain wasn't on overwrite.

They broke apart, panting, and Aragorn planted his lips on Legolas' neck and started suckling and biting into the long column. He let out a low approving growl when his elven mate squealed in pleasure. He always knew Legolas was, to some extent, a masochist.

Aragorn's hand disappeared from his neck and he shivered as he felt the finger trail, lazily, down his spine. His eyes flew wide when the finger pushed into his pearl white, twitching entrance and he opened his mouth in the semblance of a silent scream that faded off into a loud, sobbing, keening wail. He never noticed Aragorn watching his face as his neck was continuously marked by the dunedain.

"A… a… a… gn…" Legolas panted harshly. He couldn't say his partner's name simply because the pleasure was too much. He couldn't even see the pleasure was too great.

The pleasure escalated when the man added another finger and began scissoring them. He mewled, gasped, whimpered, and sobbed as Aragorn grinded into him and he was silenced when the lips on his neck pulled his own pair into a bruising kiss.

While Legolas was losing to the pleasure, Aragorn was losing to the want and the need. He was rock hard and he wanted his release. Preferably, inside his mate and NOW.

"Ara… a… grnnnn…" Legolas panted. He screamed in pleasure when his sweet spot was struck.

"Yes mellon nin…" Aragorn murmured huskily into Legolas' ear.

"Saes… saes… nuff… nuff…" The elf chanted as he all but collapsed into the man's arms as his knees tried to give out on him.

With a snarl, he spun Legolas around and lifted his elven mate into the air by the knees. Without a second thought, plunged his hard arousal into the other's entrance.

Legolas let out a shriek of pleasure when he felt the other impale him. He let loose a sob of pleasure as tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. His head fell onto Aragorn's shoulder who was murmuring, sweet nothings into his ear and feasting on it.

"My mate… my mate… meleth nin… meleth nin…" The man growled and snarled into Legolas' ear. He unconsciously slipped into sindarin as he continued his brutal assault on his mate's back side.

Aragorn,despite his lust-driven state of mind, knew everyone in Lothlorien heard his little mate. At that point in time, the ranger didn't care. Let them hear the beautiful, pitiful cries of his mate. Let them hear and roll around in their self-loathing for not claiming the delectable creature in his arms. This submissive creature was his now. This being was his only and his alone. NOBODY would touch him once the man was done with him, Aragorn was sure of it.

That thought alone broke the gates and with a roar of power, Aragorn thrust harder and his fingernails and canine teeth sharpened to points. His silver grey eyes turned blood red.

He dug his fingernails into the soft globes of his mate's perk bum and he purred in delight when he felt the ruby red blood trickle down his hands.

When a dragon claims a mate, their traits pass onto their mate if their mate is a dominant male. Aragorn was so he received the claws, fangs, mentality, stamina, and carnal desire of a dragon. If Aragorn were a submissive, he would be overly sensitive and would be as wanton as a woman. That wasn't the case and Legolas was melting on the inside.

Soon Aragorn's thrusts were as powerful as he could make them and Legolas was beside himself in pleasure. The pleasure was so great, Legolas was halfway between "La La Land" and the material world.

With a high-pitched scream, Legolas came and his seed coated his stomach and legs in a milky-white mess.

Aragorn snarled when he felt his mate's entrance tighten around him and picked up his thrusts.

"I… cum… I cum…" He growled before he plunged his fangs into Legolas' neck.

The elf let out a shrill, sobbing, shriek and promptly came again as he felt Aragorn spill into him.

The man lifted his mate off his **still **straining need and promptly carried the half-comatose elf through the doorway and into the bathroom. He sunk down into the toasty water with his mate snuggled in his arms. Aragorn leaned back against the side of the bath and settled Legolas in his arms when a devious thought passed his mind.

Legolas felt himself falling asleep when he felt a familiar hardness slip into him from behind. His eyes flew open and he screamed in pleasure when his sweet spot was hit in one go.

Aragorn leered at his mate's reaction and carried on his brutal assault on his mate's sweet spot once more.

It wasn't long before they spent themselves once more and Legolas collapsed, unconscious, against his mate. The warm water lapped at their skin and cleaned up the mess made of their stomachs and Legolas' bloody butt.

With a sigh, Aragorn slipped out of his mate and carried the comatose elf into the bedroom. He laid the other on the bed and covered the elf in a mountain of soft blankets before he got dressed and headed out the door. The man glanced back before he closed the door and headed toward the dining hall.

As soon as he took one step into the hall, everyone blushed a bright, fire red and turned their heads in hopes of hiding their embarrassment from the future king.

However, Aragorn didn't miss their looks and he grinned sadistically when he realized his goal was achieved.

He strolled over to where the rest of the Fellowship, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and Haldir and his brothers were sitting. Galadriel, Celeborn, and Gandalf had very light blushes on their faces - so unnoticable, the elves of Lorien couldn't seem them but Aragorn saw them crystal clear. The hobbits, Boromir, and Gimli were as red - or in this case 'as ginger' - as the dwarf's beard and hair. Haldir was as bad as the lord and lady of Lorien and the grey Istar. Rumil and Orophin were the worst out of all of them. To say they were red, would be an understatement. They were so red, the rivaled the fires of Mount Doom and the red tones of a summer's sunset.

Rumil then decided it was a good idea to dig his own early grave.

"Sooo… how did it go, Aragorn?" He asked innocently and ignored the sputtering, hacking, and the increase of blushes from the rest of the group.

Aragorn merely blinked at them.

"I went to far… he passed out at the end of the second round." He stated in monotone and continued to blink at the group who turned as white as snow. "What?" He asked and one by one, each of them fell over in a dead faint until it was only Gandalf and the lord and lady of Lorien who managed to stay conscious enough to not fall out of their chairs. Aragorn looked at Gandalf in confusion. "Was it something I said?"


End file.
